Getting Blitzed (TRADUÇÃO)
by Re e Tey
Summary: A continuação das aventuras de Cockyback e Reed Girl. A faculdade acabou e a vida real os aguarda. Como eles vão lidar com os altos e baixos enquanto Edward entra na NFL e Bella se aproxima da graduação? Sequência de Sideline Collision. ESTA FANFIC NÃO NOS PERTENCE E SIM À AUTORA @Nolebucgrl! THIS FANFIC DOES NOT BELONG TO US, BUT TO THE AUTHOR @Nolebucgrl
1. Chapter 1

"Cullen! Que tipo de lance foi esse? Você jogou corpo cruzado! Todo mundo sabe que isso é perigoso. Use a cabeça!"

Ele estava brincando comigo, porra? Número um, eu completei o passe. Número dois, eu nasci sabendo mais sobre o jogo do que sua bunda anciã aprendeu nesses setenta anos que ele esteve vivo. Número três, eu era Edward fucking Cullen, e eu posso fazer qualquer porra de passe que eu quiser!

É claro que eu não poderia dizer nada dessa merda. A grande diferença entre o campo de treinamento da NFL e a faculdade era a porcaria dos treinadores que não davam a mínima para o que eu tinha para falar. Era do jeito deles ou do jeito difícil. Bem, nem tanto, porque eles com certeza não iriam despejar sua escolha do primeiro round do projeto, mas mesmo assim. Rookies eram para ser vistos, não escutados, pelo menos foi o que me disseram. Aquilo não me impediu de amaldiçoar o treinador sob minha respiração enquanto eu voltava para o círculo.

"Passe legal", Sammy Maddux, alvo do dito passe estúpido, me disse com um sorriso.

"Valeu. Que tal dizer pra ele essa merda? Não é como se eu não soubesse onde era a segurança."

"Sem jeito, cara. Não quero correr sprints de vento depois que acabarmos."

(N/A: Sprints é um tipo de corrida)

Idiota. Eu não poderia culpá-lo, afinal. Aquela merda. O próprio campo de treino é uma merda. Nós estávamos esperando no prédio às 7 a.m., e desde que eu me tornei o capitão do time, eu tinha que chegar mais cedo do que isso. Muito obrigado, Tom Brady e Peyton Manning pelas suas ridículas éticas de trabalho, seus porra. Nós éramos esperados no prédio às 7 a.m., e desde que me tornei capitão do time, eu tenho que chegar mais cedo do que isso. Muito obrigado, Tom Brady e Peyton Manning pelas suas ridículas éticas de trabalho, seus porra. Competindo suas merdas resultando em dias de merda para mim. Eu passei muito mais tempo estudando o playbook e a fita velha do jogo do que na faculdade. Quando eu cheguei em casa de noite, eu estava com a energia de uma porra de uma preguiça. Eu não tinha certeza de onde estava todo o brilho e glamour de ser um pro quarterback, mas fazia tempo que eu não experenciava isso.

O treinador chamou para o jogo, eu me posicionei atrás da aglomeração da minha linha ofensiva. Três semanas no campo e eu ainda não sei ao certo quem vai estar me protegendo. Isso não mostra muita confiança, se me permite dizer. Eu chamei pela bola e recuei, observando o campo à minha frente. Era para eu lançar a bola para Sammy se ele estivesse livre, mas ele estava sendo bloqueado por nosso star corner, Deon Dixon. Eu chequei Paul Hatcher, que estava correndo um curto padrão de cruzamento, e jogou a bola logo quando JPP me jogou contra a grama.

"Cullen! Que porra foi essa? Harrison estava livre no hash esquerdo."

_Bem, desculpe o merda aqui por não notar ao que eu era jogado no chão em uma das melhores defensivas finais da liga._

"Eu senti a pressão chegando e chequei o Hatcher."o qual era a porra da melhor opção, muito obrigado.

"Você tinha Harrison à menos de vinte jardas, e você resolve checar para um ganho de oito? O que você estava pensando?"

Um ganho de oito é muito bom para um first down, era isso que eu estava pensando. Foda-se essa merda. Eu estava cansado de fingir que aquele treinador estava sempre certo.

"Eu estava pensando que eu precisava tirar a bola das minhas mãos antes que JPP me arremessasse contra o chão. Eu estava pensando que, jogando para o Harrison, iria precisar que eu atirasse a bola por através do meu corpo, o que, me corrija se eu estiver errado, você disse para eu não fazer?"

Oh, porra. O treinador já estava ficando roxo. Eu já o vi ficar assim em jogos na TV, mas essa é a primeira vez que eu o vejo assim pessoalmente. Atrás dele, Sammy estava rindo e fazendo um gesto de corte na garganta, como se dissesse que eu sou um homem morto. Imbecil.

"Nós temos um problema aqui, Cullen? Se você não consegue jogar do jeito que eu mando, eu posso achar alguém que pode."

Certo. Porque há muitos iguais à mim por aí sem um time nessa época do ano. Ele manteve seu olhar firme em mim.Nós dois sabíamos que eu não corria perigo de ser cortado fora do time ou algo assim. Mesmo assim, eu não poderia dizer essa merda na cara dele. Cara, eu sinto falta do treinador Fisher. Eu nunca achei que iria pensar isso.

"Sem problemas, treinador. Eu chequei porque era uma opção. Se você quer que eu jogue para Harrison da próxima vez, eu o farei." _e então você vai gritar comigo por jogar contra o meu corpo de novo, mas foda-se. Aquilo claramente não estava lhe satisfazendo._

O treinador me observou com os olhos cerrados. "Isso é tudo por hoje, pessoal. Nos vemos amanhã cedo."

Eu comecei a andar em direção aos vestiários.

"Você não, Cullen."

Porra. É por isso que você não pode retrucar o treinador. Eu sabia, mas ele me levou ao limite. Eu assisti tristemente enquanto o resto do time se retirava do campo.

Paul parou na minha frente. "Hey, cara, alguns de nós vamos ao Onyx mais tarde, se você quiser nos encontrar lá."

Eu bufei. "Eu duvido que eu possa ir." Eu tinha um mal pressentimento que meu corpo dolorido iria ficar mil vezes mais dolorido.

Ele riu. "Verdade, mas se quiser…"

"Okay, cara, valeu. Eu vou tentar." Era óbvio que ele já sabia que eu não iria. Eu ainda teria que me incomodar com os clubes que meus companheiros de equipe frequentavam. Eu precisava chegar em casa e vê-la. Ela vai me escutar reclamando sobre o meu dia e fazer as coisas ficarem melhores, então eu poderei rolar para fora da cama e fazer tudo de novo amanhã.

Eu observei enquanto ele saía do campo, flexionando meus joelhos quando o treinador apareceu atrás de mim. _Lá vamos nós._ Eu me virei para enfrentar o pelotão de fuzilamento. Seu rosto havia voltado a cor normal, pelo menos. Aquela merda roxa era meio que assustadora. Eu não queria que ele tivesse um ataque do coração e morresse porque ele não gostou do jeito que eu joguei.

"Você não espera muito de mim, não é, Cullen?"

Bem, não era isso que eu estava esperando que saísse de sua boca. "Isso não é verdade. Você ganhou das Super Bowls, e você é um dos treinadores mais longa-titulares da liga. É óbvio que eu espero muito de você."

"Mas você não acha que eu sei da porra que eu estou falando quando eu grito por você ter feito uma checagem em vez de acertar o recebedor livre para o grande ganho."

Hmm, eu estava em território perigoso. "Eu achei que o passe certo…"

"Não venha com suas merdas pra cima de mim, Cullen. Você não viu que Harrison estava livre. Nós dois sabemos muito bem que se você tivesse visto, você teria atirado para ele, mesmo que você tivesse que jogar contra seu corpo de novo ou não, mesmo que você não estivesse em perigo disso, de qualquer jeito."

Okay, ele tinha seu ponto. Um bem pequeno, mas um ponto mesmo assim. "Você está certo. Eu não o vi porque JPP estava vindo como um trem desgovernado, então eu peguei a rota segura, o que eu achei que era a coisa certa a se fazer."

"É sim, em um jogo. No treino? Eu quero ver tudo o que você pode fazer. Siga minhas ordens agora, então eu poderei confiar em você no domingo. Você acha que eu não conversei com seu antigo treinador antes de eu colocar meu esquema todo em você? Eu sei que você tem uma boa mente em relação ao futebol, e ele jura que você tem instintos incomparáveis no campo. Ele também me disse que você tem a tendência a se rebelar e fazer suas próprias jogadas baseadas no que você vê na linha."

Isso era… verdade. "Olha, treinador, eu sei que eu sou um pouco rebelde, mas eu estive jogando por muito tempo e eu sei muito bem cada esquema lá fora. É óbvio que eu confio nos meus olhos e nos meus instintos, e eles raramente me enganam."

Ele bufou. "Eu não duvido de você, criança. Eu venho analisando você pelos últimos anos, e tem uma razão pela qual eu troquei para te ter. E um dia, quando você entender, você pode trocar meus passes e voar livremente com suas calças por aí. Mas você não entendeu ainda. Agora, você é apenas outro rebelde e eu não vou deixar que você ignore minhas instruções. Me mostre que você consegue liderar as jogadas que eu dou, e eu te dou um pouco mais de autonomia ao que seguimos. Entendeu?"

Bem, não foi tão ruim quanto eu achei que seria. "Eu posso fazer isso." Mesmo que eu não concorde completamente com isso. Eu ganhei seu respeito, e ele viu que não precisava me questionar nem questionar minhas habilidades. Eu não podia fazer nada se essa merda me irritou pra caralho. Eu não era acostumado com isso.

"Ótimo. Agora me dê alguns gassers inteiros antes de você ir para os chuveiros." Ele não escondeu seu sorriso ao meu olhar furioso quando ele disse a palavra gassers.

(N/A: Gassers é um tipo de exercício usado como aquecimento no futebol, onde os indivíduos correm de uma linha da lateral do campo até outra na extremidade do campo, ida e volta).

Porra do inferno. Eu me alinhei no hash esquerdo e corri através do campo. Não demorou muito para que minhas panturrilhas e meus pulmões estivessem queimando, mas eu não vou lhe dar a satisfação de ir mais devagar ou mostrar qualquer sinal de cansaço. Eu corri o requisitado quatro vezes ida e volta enquanto ele ficou parado de braços cruzados, com um sorriso de merda estampado em sua cara.

Eu tive de me curvar e tentar recuperar minha respiração assim que terminei.

"Bom trabalho, Cullen. Na próxima vez que você me retrucar na frente do time, você fará corridas pelo estádio."

Eu olhei para ele através do suor que estava escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Estava quente para caralho, e eu queria muito morrer.

"Pelo que importa? Aquela lance de Sammy foi uma beleza."

Ele riu quando eu levantei meu dedo do meio em sua direção. Eu quase não conseguia falar.

"Por que você não vai tomar um banho e sair para se divertir com seus companheiros? Você merece."

Eu balancei a cabeça e finalmente me levantei. "Eu não posso. Estou noivo." Pronto, agora eu podia respirar de novo. Mais ou menos. Eu soava como um homem de noventa anos de idade em suporte de vida, mas eu conseguia falar.

Ele riu novamente. "Eu ouvi. Ainda assim, ninguém disse que você tinha que trair. Apenas vá se divertir com seus companheiros. Vai ser bom para você."

Talvez, mas eu não estava afim de arriscar a ira dela quando chegasse em casa. Eu já tive merda o suficiente para lidar sem um de seus chiliques. "Talvez um dia que eu não precise correr gassers."

Ele sorriu. "Vamos ver se você consegue ter um desses. Agora saia daqui, garoto."

Ele não precisou me dizer duas vezes. Eu me forcei a ir até o vestiário, esperando que ele não visse o fato de que minhas pernas estavam tremendo pra cacete. Mesmo se eu não estivesse noivo, a última porra de coisa que eu iria querer fazer, era ir à um clube. Eu queria me socar numa banheira quente e talvez, apenas talvez eu terei a energia para um boquete se estiver em oferta, mas era isso. Futebol estava me tornando num homem velho antes do tempo. Esse saco de merda.

Fui até o condomínio de luxo, construção de Reed Girl, e eu tinha escolhido pular fora em breve assim que cheguei. Nós debatemos sobre morar em New York ou New Jersey, mas desde que toquei em Jersey e nós podemos fazer um monte de outras coisas com nosso dinheiro, fez mais sentido escolher o último. Tivemos uma cobertura que deixava passar água e deu em uma visão de New York City que era bonita demais. Plus: Nós tínhamos todas essas janelas e pisos de madeira e serviço de portaria. Reed Girl amava as comodidades do spa e eu amava a academia e o terraço do último piso. Era o lugar perfeito para um casal jovem e rico com seu futuro inteiro pela frente. Nós dois nos apaixonamos por ele à primeira vista.

Eu saí de meu carro e senti cada músculo do meu corpo gritando comigo. Eu e a banheira do spa estávamos para nos conhecer melhor por uma boa hora ou mais. Parte de mim queria ligar para uma massagista, mas Reed Girl provavelmente não ficaria feliz. Estaria tudo bem se fosse o treinador do time, Bob, mas Hilda, a garota sueca do spa? Não muito.

Eu não tinha certeza se eu já estive tão feliz em chegar em casa como eu estava quando eu saí do elevador e abri a porta de casa. Antes da banheira, antes de comer, o que eu realmente precisava era ela. Ela me entendia como ninguém, e eu sabia que ela iria me escutar reclamar sobre o meu dia e ficaria completamente do meu lado. Ela me amava completamente e concordaria que ninguém, nem mesmo o treinador, deveria me questionar quando se trata de jogar naquele campo.

Não demorou muito. No momento em que fechei a porta, eu pude ouvir seus pés enquanto ela se movia pelo chão de madeira. Eu sacudi a cabeça pela luz e joguei as chaves na mesa de leitura ao lado, da qual Reed Girl tinha insistido que comprássemos porque o mármore da mesa combinava com o mármore do banheiro. Eu não dei uma foda. Contanto que o sofá fosse confortável e a cama fosse macia e o quarto tivesse espaço para muitas manobras, estava bom.

Ela virou o corredor e nos encaramos por alguns segundos antes que ela se jogasse em mim. Eu a peguei e enterrei meu rosto em seu pelo macio. "Rainbow." Ela esfregou seu rosto no meu várias vezes, como ela fazia desde que era filhote. Eu ainda chamava de cabeçadas, mesmo que Reed Girl já tivesse me informado que era assim que ela dava beijos. Chamar de beijos me fazia parecer mais gay do que eu deveria ser, então seriam cabeçadas.

Eu a carreguei pela sala de estar e me atirei no sofá. Ela se ajustou, deitando em meu pescoço, escondendo sua cabeça em meu ombro e ronronando, enquanto eu acariciava seu pelo macio e cinza. Ela ainda cabia no meu ombro, não tão bem quanto quando ela era filhote, então ela descobriu que esta era a melhor maneira de se aconchegar em mim. Eu aprendi a deixá-la ficar do seu jeito, pois assim era melhor que a alternativa. Além do mais, enquanto Reed Girl ainda estava em Tallahasse terminando seu grau, Rainbow era tudo o que eu tinha.

Eu expliquei sobre meu dia de merda, falando para ela tudo sobre a prática, sobre o treinador questionando minhas habilidades e os gassers e tudo o mais. Ela me deu mais cabeçadas e até mesmo colocou sua pata no meu rosto uma ou duas vezes. Eu sabia que queria dizer que ela concordava comigo. Quando eu finalmente terminei, peguei algumas guloseimas, e ela saiu de cima de mim, miando alegremente e esfregando-se em meus tornozelos enquanto eu dava a ela um punhado.

"Obrigado por escutar." Yeah, eu realmente conversei com meu gato. E sim, eu era um homem adulto morando sozinho com seu gato até Dezembro quando Reed Girl receber seu grau e finalmente se mudar para cá onde ela pertence. Não era assim tão longe, mas cada dia parecia anos quando passamos praticamente dois anos juntos o tempo todo. Eu sentia falta de vê-la todos os dias, tendo ela ocupando três quartos da cama, e é óbvio pra caralho que eu sinto falta de ter sexo diariamente. Yeah, meu corpo estava praticamente espancado, mas eu ainda sim transaria com Reed Girl se ela estivesse aqui. Eu precisava dela.

Eu peguei meu celular do meu bolso, estremecendo ao que meus músculos se contraíram com o movimento. Porra, eu precisava daquele mergulho. Mas eu precisava mais das minhas garotas. Eu liguei para ela e deitei enquanto Rainbow subia em meu colo. Quando sua voz surgiu na linha, eu me senti relaxar pela primeira vez no dia inteiro.

"Reed Girl."

"Oi, Campeão. Eu sinto sua falta."

"Eu também sinto sua falta, baby."

Ela me conhecia. "Dia ruim?"

"O pior."

"Me conte sobre."

Então, eu acariciei Rainbow e conversei com a minha garota. Me chame de pussy-whipped, das duas maneiras, mas estar com minhas garotas era melhor do que qualquer boate. Eu estava onde eu pertencia, e logo Reed Girl estaria aqui comigo e tudo vai ficar bem com o mundo. Eu era Edward Fucking Cullen, e eu ia fazer a NFL ser minha.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Isso era uma merda. Normalmente, eu não me importaria em vestir um terno e comer comida chique enquanto escuto a discursos tediosos. Eu tive muito dessa merda ao longo dos anos, graças aos meus avós, pais, e claro, ao futebol. Mas nesses últimos anos, eu tive Reed Girl ao meu lado para fazer dos discursos tediosos algo bem melhor, a sentindo por debaixo da mesa ou vice versa. Eu precisava dela aqui e logo. Essa merda solitária era fodida para caralho.

Os _Giants*_ estavam tendo um banquete para que nós pudéssemos celebrar a nova temporada e conhecer os executivos que mantiveram o lado comercial da equipe em execução. Sim, isso era tão chato quanto soava. Eu poderia imaginar cerca de um bilhão de coisas que eu preferia estar fazendo a ficar brincando com minha gravata enquanto o vice-presidente do financiamento nos dava um curso intensivo sobre o teto salarial. O que diabos isso importa? Eu tinha uma boa quantia de dinheiro, para um _rookie**_ de qualquer forma. Quando meu contrato fosse negociado para outros quatro anos, eu estaria muito mais interessado no teto salarial. Agora, eu não dava a mínima.

_(N/A: *New York Giants é o nome do time em que Edward joga. _

_**Rookie é uma categoria de nível no jogo, traduzida como ''novatos'')._

''Você acha que ele pega garotas dizendo a elas onde elas estariam no ranking da escala de pagamento dos _rookies_?'' Sammy resmungou, me fazendo rir. Ao menos todo mundo estava tão entediado quanto eu.

''Eu amaria ver ele tentar. Você acha que ele levaria mais do que cinco segundos para apanhar?'' Eu perguntei.

''No máximo dez,'' Colin Davis, um dos meus atacantes, forneceu.

''Por favor, tudo o que o mofo precisa fazer é pegar seu carro, usando esse terno caro de merda, e as garotas iriam cair na linha.'' Brady Turner, outro atacante, sacudiu a cabeça amargamente.

Eu ergui minha sobrancelha a ele, e Sammy riu. ''Ele foi recusado duramente em um clube ontem à noite. Ele está um pouco amargo.''

''Eu não fui recusado. Ela tinha um namorado.'' Ele olhou para todos nós, nos desafiando a contradizê-lo.

''Se o namorado dela for o Paul, claro, porque eu a vi saindo com ele ontem à noite.'' Collin era tão grande quanto Brady era, e ele não tinha medo de deixá-lo irritado.

''Tanto faz. Ela não valia a pena de qualquer jeito. Onde você esteve, Cullen? Eu suponho que você não pode sair com a gente? Não pode pegar nenhuma buceta de qualidade?''

Eu sorri para isso. Ele estava brincando, porra? Olhe para mim. Eu tinha a buceta mais excelente de todas. E Reed Girl me mataria se eu tivesse as bolas para verbalizar isso. ''Eu tenho tudo o que eu poderia querer, cara.''

''É verdade, você já tem uma garota, han? Como você pode fazer isso com você mesmo? Você sabe quantas garotas dariam o mamilo direito delas para foder o quarterback do New York Giants? '' Sammy balançou a cabeça tristemente. ''Eu pensei que você tinha potencial, cara.''

Eu ignorei a risada ao meu redor e tomei um gole da minha cerveja. ''Minha garota põe qualquer outra que você tivesse esperança de escolher em vergonha, Maddux. Acredite ou não, eu não sinto falta da vida de solteiro nem um pouco.'' Eu sentia falta para caralho da Reed Girl, mas eu não sentia necessidade de ir a um clube e lidar com garotas suadas e malucas que me queriam pelo meu dinheiro. E minha aparência, é claro. Isso foi óbvio, no entanto.

Os escárnios e a descrença dos meus companheiros não me incomodaram nem um pouco.

''Qual é. Você não pode me dizer que você não pegaria aquela garota gostosa do marketing, que falou agora há pouco? Eu adoraria dar a ela um pouco de caridade.'' Brady ganhou um high-five de Colin pela observação genial.

Eu rolei meu olhos. ''Sonhe, Turner.''

''Eu sonho, Cullen. Eu tenho todos os tipos de sonhos quentes.''

Eu ri. ''Eu não quero ouvir sobre eles.'' E eu não queria. Acordar duro todas as manhãs não gratificadas porque o único bichano na minha cama era Rainbow era uma merda. Dezembro realmente não poderia chegar logo o suficiente.

''Ninguém quer ouvir sobre seus sonhos molhados, Brady. Talvez se você arrumasse uma namorada, você não teria que trocar seus lençóis toda manhã.''

O olhar em seu rosto era impagável. Um ponto para o Cullen.

''Cara, não brinca sobre isso. Eu compartilhei o quarto com um cara durante o acampamento,'' Collin disse com uma risada. ''Eu não quero saber o que estava acontecendo naquela cama.''

''Eu não tinha ideia de que o orçamento poderia ser tão divertido.'' Todos congelaram para a voz rouca feminina que veio de trás de mim. Buceta.

''Bem, você sabe, escudos fiscais e margens de lucro são um tumulto,'' Eu disse, virando minha cabeça para ver a cabeça do marketing em que eles estavam todos salivando sobre. Ela era loira, olhos azuis e vidrados, usando um terno preto que conseguiu a valorizar, ao invés de fazê-la parecer com um homem como a maioria.

Ela me deu um sorriso de um milhão de dólares e colocou sua mão em meu ombro. ''Concordo. Toda vez que eu encontro contadores, eu tenho dores no estômago de tanto rir.'' Ela me apertou antes de me soltar. ''Eu apenas queria me apresentar. Eu sou Heidi Lowell, relações públicas.''

Eu segurei sua mão estendida, balançando e soltando rapidamente. Não passou despercebido quando ela ofereceu sorriso a todos os garotos da mesa, mas não a mão. ''Edward Cullen.'' _Mas você já sabia disso, é claro._

''Sim, eu estava ansiosa para conhecê-lo. Posso me juntar a você?''

Antes que eu pudesse recusar e inventar desculpas para cair fora daqui, Sammy a deixou ter seu assento e se moveu pela mesa. Eu lancei a ele um olhar, mas ele murmurou ''ela é gostosa'' e me abandonou com ela.

Eu odiava o marketing para caralho, pessoas das relações públicas. Eles queriam conversar sobre minha imagem, que necessitava de melhorias, obviamente. Ou eles queriam que eu fizesse alguma merda para o público desavisado. Eu já tinha assinado contratos com a Nike, Rolex, Mercedes, e Subway estava me pressionando forte para que eu fizesse alguns comerciais para eles. Eu estava fazendo mais dinheiro com essas coisas do que com o meu próprio salário da NFL nesse ponto.

''O que você gostaria de falar com a gente?'' Eu perguntei, incluindo os garotos comigo. Se eu tivesse que aguentar alguma merda, então eles também iriam.

Ela sorriu. ''Como você sabe, eu estou em cargo das relações públicas dos Giants. É meu trabalho fazer com que você apareça na comunidade, promovendo caridades e mostrando que essa organização se importa com sua comunidade.''

Merda. Não é que eu me importasse com trabalhos de caridade em si, mas eu odiava fazê-los com câmeras rolando. Essa merda parecia falsa e forçada para mim.

''Nós nos importamos com a comunidade. Muito.'' Brady assegurou Heidi com um sorriso vencedor.

Eu sorri para seu desespero. A garota das relações públicas não iria sair com ele, eu apostava meu salário nisso.

''Isso é o que eu gosto de ouvir, Sr. Turner!''

Há, ela o chamou de senhor. De jeito nenhum ele vai levar essa.

''Agora, todo ano, nós queremos tentar diferentes arrecadações para o Hospital Infantil. Nós fizemos leilões _e meet-and-greets*_, acampamentos de futebol, coisas como essa no passado.''

(N/A: Meet-and-geets são encontro dos jogadores com as fãs, geralmente pagos.)

Isso não soava tão ruim. Em Tally, nós comandamos alguns acampamentos jovens, aquela criançada era legal para caramba.

''Isso teria que ser após a temporada, certo? Eu ficaria feliz em ajudar no acampamento de futebol.'' Eu aprendi muito nos anos de Manning Academy. Eu poderia, definitivamente, ter o meu próprio aqui.

''Isso seria amável, Edward. Nós vamos nos reunir para conversar sobre os detalhes. Você está certo, no entanto, isso terá que ser quando a temporada acabar. Enquanto isso, eu estava em uma abordagem de três frentes para ajudar a temporada.''

Ela se deslocou, sua perna se esfregou contra a minha. Isso foi de propósito? Eu fiquei tenso e me afastei dela.

''Eu gostaria de arranjar algumas visitas ao hospital, particularmente no setor de câncer.''

Merda. Crianças doentes. Eu odiava ver crianças doentes. Eu fiz isso algumas vezes, fazia com que eu me sentisse um merda por ser forte e saudável. Mas eu sabia que isso fazia elas felizes, e que era apenas sobre isso. Eu assenti com minha cabeça em silêncio, assim como os outros rapazes.

''Depois, eu espero fazer um calendário. Tenho certeza que vocês já ouviram sobre como o calendário dos bombeiros de New York City são famosos todos os anos? Eu gostaria de fazer um nosso, que prossegue ir ao hospital.''

Espere um minuto, porra. ''Que tipo de fotos nós estamos falando aqui?'' Eu não era idiota. Aquele calendário dos bombeiros era geralmente sem camisa e caras usando macacões com seus grandes sorrisos.

Ela riu e colocou sua mão no meu antebraço. ''Nada inapropriado, eu prometo!''

''Droga, eu gosto de inapropriado,'' Brady disse a ela, exaltando.

Como se alguém fosse pagar dez dólares para ver a bunda dele pelada? Eu realmente não acreditaria nessa porra.

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu tirei meu braço de suas mãos. Eu estava sentindo uma vibração distinta vindo dessa garota, e eu não gostava disso. Ela não era simplesmente alguém com quem eu poderia ser um merda e falar, uma vez que trabalhávamos, tecnicamente, para a mesma empresa.

''Eu estava pensando em fotos de vocês malhando, fotos de treino, talvez uma ou duas fotos sem camisa.'' Inferno do caralho, o jeito que os olhos dela avançaram sobre mim quando ela disse aquelas palaras, deixou claro quem ela queria que estivesse sem camisa e sorrindo na capa.

''Eu não sei se isso seria apropriado para caridade infantil,'' Eu disse a ela entre dentes cerrados. Eu não era um pedaço de carne, droga. E Reed Girl iria odiar pra caralho se eu pousasse sem camisa para um calendário. Eu não tinha problemas com o meu corpo, mas eu não estava posando com um sorrisinho. Esse não era eu.

''Você irá descobrir que pouquíssimas caridades realmente se importam de onde vem o dinheiro, desde que venha. E não estamos fazendo algo de mau gosto, confie em mim.''

''Eu tenho certeza que você consegue encontrar doze garotos prontos e dispostos a posar para você'', Eu disse, deixando claro que eu não estava me voluntariando.

''Eu estou dentro!'' Sammy disse a ela, ganhando um sorriso brilhante em retorno.

Os outros também assentiram, enquanto eu sentava silenciosamente esperando pela terceira parte do seu plano estúpido. Eu não acho que será mais do que a parte dois.

''Ano passado, nós leiloamos fotos autografadas, capacetes, camisas usadas nos jogos, e coisas assim. Isso trás muito dinheiro.''

Isso eu poderia fazer. Eu assinaria as merdas até meu braço cair. Sem problemas.

''Parece bom,'' Eu disse, esperando que ela fosse se mover e arremessar suas ideias para outras mesas.

''Esse ano, eu gostaria de fazer isso também como um leilão de solteiros. Os Cardinals eram parte de algo assim alguns anos atrás e foi um sucesso.''

Os olhos do meu time ficaram arregalados de modo cômico com a sugestão. Esses idiotas necessitados imaginando centenas de mulheres gostosas fazendo lances para sair com eles. Eles poderiam ter isso.

Sammy murmurou as palavras ''tão quente,'' e Brady limpou um pouco de baba de seu rosto. Colin apenas sentou ereto e sorriu estranhamente. O que havia de errado com esses fodidos? Eles estavam tão ansiosos em ter mulheres velhas e solitárias comprando eles por uma noite?

''Eu tenho certeza que eu seria uma grande máquina de dinheiro para você.''

''Como nosso novo quarterback, Edward, eu gostaria que você fosse o último a leiloarmos. Eu tenho certeza que teriam muitas garotas que estariam dispostas a doar dinheiro para passar uma noite com você.'' E sim, a perna dela encostou contra a minha novamente. Foda-se esse barulho.

Eu comecei a puxar minha cadeira para trás, quando a voz mais doce que eu já ouvi se pronunciou. ''Receio que ele não seja solteiro e sua noiva não estaria muito interessada na ideia de mulheres fazendo lances por ele. Mas nós nos certificaremos de fazer uma generosa doação para a caridade escolhida.''

Obrigado, porra. Todos da mesa desapareceram quando eu virei minha cabeça e meus olhos encontraram os castanhos mais lindos que eu já tinha visto. Eu quase chutei a loira para o chão quando me levantei para alcançá-la, quase com medo de que fosse uma ilusão. Ela tinha que ser, porque ela deveria estar em Tallahassee estudando para um teste de economia. Mas não, ela estava na minha frente, e ela estava coberta por um vestido azul de seda que acentuou suas lindas curvas e era decotado o suficiente para mostrar o topo dos dois seios mais fantásticos que Deus já criou.

''Reed Girl?'' Eu perguntei suavemente, com medo de que eu tenha convocado seu nome em meio ao meu desespero para estar longe daquela conversa.

''Hey, campeão.'' O sorriso dela era brilhante, e seu cheiro atingiu meu nariz me assegurando de que ela estava aqui. Ela estava realmente aqui, ao invés de encará-la, eu precisava tocá-la com urgência. Eu pulei em seus braços e meus lábios encontraram os dela, e finalmente, o mundo pareceu certo novamente. Eu escorreguei minhas mãos pela sua costa extremamente sexy e prendi em sua bunda enquanto eu devorava seus lábios suaves.

Eu não saberia dizer o quanto nós nos beijando antes do som de alguém limpando a garganta e risadas aparecerem atrás de mim e penetrar meu crânio. Eu pulei de volta, mas não me virei para longe da minha garota. ''Que porra você quer?'' Eu perguntei, a fazendo rir.

''Hm, eu apenas estava com medo que você começasse a tirar a roupa no meio do salão enquanto a maioria de nós estaríamos, provavelmente, apreciando o show, o treinador talvez ficaria irritado e te mandaria fazer_ gassers _outra vez.''

Sammy tinha um ponto. Eu suspirei e virei, envolvendo meus braços envolta da Reed Girl e virando meu rosto para meu time. A garota das relações públicas parecia que tinha chupado um limão, o que era hilário. Confio em minha garota para saber a hora certa de dizer para aquela vadia que ninguém iria colocar as mãos em seu homem, especialmente ela não.

''Bella, este é Sammy Maddux, Colin Davis, e Brady Turner. Pessoal, conheçam minha noiva, Bella Swan.'' Eu brinquei com não introduzir a loira das relações públicas, mas imaginei que seria rude não fazê-lo. Mas eu não o faria direito. ''E esta é a cabeça da relações públicas, Heather.''

''É Heidi,'' ela corrigiu com um pequeno sorriso. ''É um prazer conhecê-la.''

Reed Girl estendeu a mão, forçando Heidi a balança-la. ''Você também. Desculpe por interromper sua reunião. Eu amaria ouvir mais sobre seus planos para caridade. Eu e Edward sempre ficamos felizes em se envolver com a comunidade.''

''Sim, bem, como eu disse a todos os rapazes, nós visitamos hospitais e leiloamos coisas memoráveis assinadas. ''

''Isso soa maravilhoso. O pai de Edward é médico, e nós fomos a hospitais inúmeras vezes visitar crianças. É uma das coisas mais remarcantes que já fizemos, não é, Edward?''

Eu amava como minha garota deixava claro que eu e ela éramos unidos. Eu precisava dela junto quando visitava hospitais de qualquer forma, ela me mantinha longe de dizer coisas estúpidas. ''Sim, eu disse a ela que não tinha problemas com isso.'' Eu sorri internamente antes de adicionar, ''Mas não sei como me sinto sobre o calendário.''

Reed Girl riu suavemente. ''Bem, você realmente tira as melhores fotos, querido. Eu sempre gosto quando você está todo soado depois do treino e você joga água sobre seu rosto. Isso faria uma foto divertida e sexy.''

E eu não estaria sem camisa. Não que eu tivesse um problema com meu corpo, muito obrigado. Mas a vadia do marketing não irá conseguir vê-lo.

''Essa é uma ideia muito boa, baby. O que acha, Hilda?''

''Heidi,'' ela corrigiu novamente, parecendo mais e mais irritada.

Há, fazia um bom tempo que eu não ferrava com ninguém trocando o seu nome. Era divertido para caralho.

''E é uma possibilidade. Eu não coloquei nada junto oficialmente ainda.''

''Bem, tenha a certeza de nos deixar sabendo quando o fizer,'' Reed Girl disse a ela docemente. ''Você sabe, eu estou realmente muito próxima de terminar meu grau em marketing, eu ia amar ver algumas ideias com você em algum momento.''

''Isso seria amável, com certeza.'' Heidi ficou em pé. ''Eu devo fazer asrodadas. Obrigada por se voluntariar, cavalheiro. Eu entrarei em contato logo.'' Seus olhos demoraram sobre mim por um momento antes dela dirigir-se a outra mesa. Bela maneira de se livrar.

''Eu não posso deixar você sozinho nem por um minuto, posso?'' Reed Girl perguntou, rindo quando eu sentei e a puxei para o meu colo. Sim, havia algumas cadeiras livres agora que a loira havia ido embora, mas eu queria ela o mais perto possível. Estava pronto para pegá-la e a carregar para fora do salão nesse exato momento, para dizer a verdade.

''Você sabe que eu não fiz nada para encorajá-la,'' Eu comecei, parando quando Reed Girl colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios.

''Eu sei que você não fez. Eu confio em você. Mas eu seria amaldiçoada se alguém leiloasse você para o maior lance, a não ser que o maior fosse o meu.''

''Você ganha todos os lances, baby'' Eu a beijei novamente, apenas saindo para respirar quando meu time coeçou a assoviar. ''Fodam-se vocês.''

''Bem, é mais fácil ver agora o porquê ele nunca sai para os clubes com a gente. Olá, senhorita Bella, eu sou Sammy. Eu sei que nós já nos conhecemos, mas eu imaginei que meu garoto aqui pode ter bagunçado seus neurônios com esse beijo.''

Reed Girl riu e sorriu para ele. ''É um prazer conhecê-lo. Edward me contou tudo sobre vocês, pessoal.''

''Não acredite em uma palavra que ele disse. Eu venho procurando para cima e para baixo pela senhorita e parece que ele vem mantendo você escondida em Florida. Bastardo.'' Sammy riu quando eu o sacudi.

''Pare de flertar com minha garota. Ela não tem interesse.''

''Bem, eu não sei... Você ganhou o Heisman por acaso?'' Reed Girl dissolveu-se em risada quando a fiz cócegas. '' Não importa. Mesmo que você tivesse ganhado, Edward ganhou dois. Ele ganha, a não ser que chamem Archie Griffins.''

''Engraçado, baby. Realmente engraçado. O que você está fazendo aqui, de qualquer forma?'' Não que eu me incomodasse. Ela era um sonho se tornando realidade.

''Você soou como se essa fosse a última coisa que quisesse fazer sozinho, então eu comprei o ingresso e apareci por alguns dias.'' Ela sorriu envergonhada. ''Eu também consegui uma tentativa para a sinfonia de orquestra de New Jersey. É um tiro muito alto, mas...'' Suas palavras ficaram perdidas quando meus lábios encontraram os dela. Eu estava fodidamente encantado por ela.

''Baby, isso é ótimo! Você vai acabar com eles!'' Seu sonho era que ela fosse contratada por uma dessas sinfonias na área quando ela se mudar para cá em dezembro. Ela não tinha certeza do que queria fazer em sua vida, mas música era sua paixão e talento. Ela merecia isso.

Ela tocou minha bochecha. ''Eu espero. Eu quero isso, demais. Eu recebi a chamada ontem e solidifiquei meu plano para aparecer e te fazer surpresa, então joguei minhas coisas na mochila e aqui estou.''

''Eu estou muito feliz que você fez isso,'' Eu disse a ela, não me importando como eu pareceria em frente ao meu time. Minha garota estava comigo, onde ela pertencia, e isso era tudo o que importava.

''Eu também.''

''Eu realmente não estou treinando duramente o suficiente com você se você tem tanta força para segurar sua garota assim, Cullen.''

Eu ri para o treinador. ''Treinador, essa é minha noiva, Bella. Bella, esse é o treinador Coughlin.''

Ela se firmou e balançou sua mão. ''É um prazer conhecê-lo. Edward me disse muito sobre você.''

''Nenhuma das coisas se encaixam para repeti-las agora, tenho certeza.'' Ele sorriu enquanto balançava a mão dela. ''Ele me disse muito sobre você também.''

''Eu espero que essas possam ser repetidas,'' ela disse, afagando meu cabelo.

Ele riu. ''Sim. Seu treinador da faculdade me disse que você o tornou um jogador ainda melhor. Tenho que lhe agradecer por isso.''

Reed Girl ficou vermelha. ''Eu estou incrivelmente lisonjeada, mas eu não fiz nada, realmente. Ele está além do talento.''

''Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Bem, talentoso em parte,'' Eu permiti, fazendo com que todos rissem. ''Mas você me fez melhor, baby.''

''Como você manobra o ego dele?'' Treinador pediu a Reed Girl, fazendo com que sua risada fofa preenchesse o ar.

''Acredite ou não, ele era muito pior antes de ficarmos juntos. Eu não tenho certeza de como a cabeça dele passava pela porta.''

''Minha cabeça se encaixa perfeitamente em...'' Ela me cortou com a mão sobre minha boca. Eu lambi sua palma e todos riram.

''Depois dessa, estou indo embora. Curta o seu dia de folga amanhã e planeje estar de volta assim que clarear e bem cedo na segunda-feira. Foi maravilhoso conhece-la, senhorita Swan.''

''Você, também, '' Reed Girl murmurou.

Eu levantei antes que ela pudesse sentar novamente antes do treinador sair. Eu tive o suficiente dessa merda de lugar. Minha garota estava aqui, ela estava aqui sexy como o pecado, e eu não toco nela há semanas. Estava na hora de remediar isso. Eu estava queimando por ela.

''Pronta para ir para casa, baby?''

Ela sorriu e lambeu seus lábios. ''Sim. Isso foi legal...'' Eu não a deixei terminar e a puxei pelo salão. ''Prazer conhecê-los!'' ela chamou, acenando para o meu time. ''Sutil, Edward.''

''Se eu não levar você para casa e fodê-la agora, eu vou toma-la aqui no meio do salão, amor. Você quem sabe.''

Ela podia ouvir o desespero em minha voz e eu tinha certeza. ''Me leve para casa e me foda em todos os seus cômodos,'' ela sussurrou, mordiscando minha orelha.

Porra, sim.


End file.
